In recent years, various types of communication terminals have been developed. Examples are cellular phones as a beginning, smartphones that are cellular phones equipped with Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) functionality, personal computers, notebook-type personal computers (also known as “notebook PC”), portable navigation terminals, Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC) that are notebook PCs that are further downsized, and so on and so forth.
With the increase in the type of such communication terminals, there are an increasing number of users who use plural communication terminals. It is often the case that a user who has plural communication terminals uses different communication terminals creatively depending on the intended use. While the user's convenience is improved by using plural communication terminals, the following inconvenience occurs. That is, when there is a data transmission such as a telephone call or an e-mail to a communication terminal, which is powered off (power is OFF) or a so-called PULL-type application for merely making a response to an inquiry without having a function of receiving a call or data (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “data arrival”), out of plural communication terminals used by an identical user, the user is not able to know the data arrival even if the user carries the communication terminal in standby mode with himself/herself all the time, such as a mobile telephone.
As a technique of controlling a data arrival in cooperation with plural communication terminals, an example is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3. Patent Document 1 discloses that even if there is a data arrival to any one of plural user addresses owned by a user, the data arrival is made to prescribed one of the terminals without exception.
Patent Document 2 discloses that in a case where a user has a host terminal capable of making a telephone call and a mobile terminal, only the mobile terminal is made into standby mode with the host terminal being powered off. When there is a data arrival at the mobile terminal, a ring tone is made from the mobile terminal. When a talk button of the host terminal is pushed, the host terminal is powered on to make the telephone call possible with the use of the host terminal, whereby the power can be saved.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses that one of plural mobile communication terminals is set as an effective terminal. When there is a data arrival from the outside at each of the mobile communication terminals that is not set as the effective terminal, a notification of data arrival is made to the effective terminal.